swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Hutts
Star Wars: Hutts *15,234 – 15,000 BBY *3,632 – 3,631 BBY *20 BBY – 903 ABY }} Star Wars: Hutts was a Star Wars comic book series that was later turned into a video game series. It was released roughly a month after Evil Plans, an episode in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television show, aired. Prior to the release of Hutts: Huttese Shadow Virus, the ''Hutts'' video game was released, setting off a series of BioWare video games based off of the comic book series. Prior to the release of the game expansion Return of the Hutt Empire, a prequel series of video games was released, based on the Cult of Varl and the Pawa Crisis, resulting in the comic books to be released afterwards. After the release of the Vengeance of Pawa expansion, Hutts: Pawa Crisis was released for those who could not afford the internet or the digital expansion. If pre-ordered, gamers would receive the Hutts: Cult of Varl in the mail the same day the expansion Cult of Varl was released, and several months later, Hutts: Shadow of Varl was released two months prior to the release of the Rise of Morguss expansion. Its successor comic book series was the Rakatans. During the latter months of 2014, Hutts: Giranata War was released, creating a "new trilogy" (but with the same characters) detailing the years leading up to 903 ABY. Synopsis Comic book issues Appearances *And'lk *Ans'iot *Ant'iok *Ant'iok the Ancient *Arko Blujic Yulo *Arok Blujic Yulo *Arok Desilijic Fortiure *Aronka Desilijic Tiure *Ayy Vida *Azalus *Baressk *Berooken Kolina *Boldor Desilijic Fortiure *Bota *Brui-Dra *Budhila Desilijic Fortiure *Bulduga *CC-6492 "Rounder" *CC-9538 "Gunner" *Ceh'lok *Champio *Coleman Kcaj *Dekul Pyke *Desilijic Fenn'ak Torill *Dooku *Dopa *Eau Inijic *Fangzalt *Frenzy *Gaou Oli *Gonda Chuba Kuna *Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo *Great Hutt Champio *Grievous *Han Solo *Haruuka Bareesh Uni *Hruan Sa *Huvar Corobb *Hyu Angbor *Issulla *Jabba Desilijic Aarrpo *Jabba Desilijic Fortiure *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Jefka Nebasco Lesco *Juno Kolina *Juvard Desilijic Fortiure *Juvard Illip Oggurobb *Juvarda Illip Oggurobb *Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure *Kabbura Illip Happura *Kadlak Fa'athra Lucri *Katuuka Desilijic Fortiure *Khobisho Desilijic Fortiure *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure *Konahrik Blujic Yulo *Koona Desilijic Tiron *Kraug *Kzajin Tobilic Orro *Lama Su *Lom Pyke *Luchara Nebasco Lesco *Marlo *Miraaka *Miraaka Desilijic Fortiure *Morguss *Nala Se *Nibobo *Okuro Fa'athra Lucri *Onorco Finir *Oruba Desilijic Fortiure *Pankpa *Pawa *Pruna Hesol *Pytor *Radustar Besadii Diori *Ratticla *Ratula Skalo *Rotta *Rotta Desilijic Fortiure *Scorpio *Shaak Ti *Ska'choka *Skal'nas *Skocha *Skocha Blujic Yulo *Slatia Desilijic Fortiure *Talon *Toborro *Tugool Bareesh *Tugool's son *Unidentified Hutt guard *Venomar *Xoma Faljozic Sollone *Yvaak Hestilic Shad'ruu *Zola Wesell *Zorba Desilijic Tiure *Zyvvrok |creatures=*Chameleon *Frist shark *Hammer Shark *Inqua Raptor *Scorpiox *Sharkodan *Tigra shark *Varlonan dragon |droids=* * **Hutt Cartel war droid **Isotope-6 war droid ***Isotope-6 heavy war droid ****AZ-Azalus series * |events=*Andoran War **Coruscant Incursion **Assault on Ansian *Clone Wars *Cobralis-Hiliskan War **First Battle of Hilisk **Second Battle of Hilisk **Battle of Hssrak City **Battle of Kradoshkan Ruins **Battle of the Valley **Mission to the Valley *Cold War *Galactic Civil War **Battle of Byss **Battle of Onderon *Invasion of Oba Diah **Assault on Arko's Foundry **Assault on the Pyke Spice Refinery **Battle of Syndicate Palace **First Battle of Oba Diah **Second Battle of Oba Diah **Meeting on Oba Diah *Force Wars *Galactic Civil War *Galactic War **Conquest of Inqua **Conquest of Makeb *Giranata Civil War **Battle of Gira II **First Battle of Giranata **Mission to Lehon **Second Battle of Giranata *Great Hutt War *Great Hyperspace War **Battle of Byss *Great Kajidic Wars **Anjiliac Clan War **Besadii Clan War **Blujic Clan War **Desilijic Clan War **Illip Clan War **Inijic Clan War **Kaltemmic Clan War **Nijiladii Clan War **Usilic Clan War *Hutt-Black Sun War *Hutt Cataclysms **Bombardment of Castle Inijic *Isotope War **Assault on Sunrai's Palace **Battle of Kolluga's Palace **Battle of Kor Fa'athra **Battle of Kor Fortiure **Battle of Nal Hutta *Pawa Crisis **Assault on Budhila's Palace **Battle of Inqua **Battle of Kajidica **Mission to Lotar **Battle of Nal Hutta **Battle of Tatooine **Conquest of Toydaria ***Assault on Hutonok's Palace ***First Battle of Toydaria ***Second Battle of Toydaria ***Mission to Hutonok's prison *Rakata Civil War **Battle between the Rakata and the Giranata *Rakata-Sith War *Selkath War **Battle of Gar'wa's Palace **Mission to Hraekart Rift **Battle of Manaan *Shadow Conflict **Battle of Agravar **Battle of Dragona **Mission to Rudoshk Ruins *Yam'rii Invasion of Nal Hutta *Yuuzhan Vong War **First Battle of Nal Hutta **Battle of Bilbousilga **Second Battle of Nal Hutta **Battle of Inq Hutta |locations=*Ansian system **Ansian *Deep Core **Byss ***Byss Cartel Base **Coruscant system ***Coruscant ****Galactic City *****Black Sun headquarters *Hutt Space **Agravar system ***Agravar ****Agra City *****Shadow Palace **Ardos system ***Varl ****Castle Inijic ****Harlmoss *****Castle Blujic *****Kadlak's Palace *****Temple of the High Clans *****Tomb of the Ancients **Inqua system ***Inq Hutta ****Kajidica *****Lake of Inq Hutta ***Inqua ****Sharkla *****Inqua Grand Council Hall *****Lake of Inqua **Kor Fa'athra system ***Kor Fa'athra ****Sunrai's Palace **Kor Fortiure system ***Kor Fortiure ****Ancient Hutt Palace **Y'Toub system ***Nal Hutta ****Bilbousa *****Bilbousa Bazaar *****Konahrik's Palace ****Bilbousilga *****Kolluga's Palace ******Hutt Grand Council Hall ****Jiguuna ****Nar Shaddaa *****Nar Shaddaa Cartel Base ******Hall of the Five Clans *Lotar galaxy **Lotar system ***Lotar *Oba Diah system **Oba Diah ***Pykala ****Arko's Foundry ****Pyke Spice Refinery ****Pyke Syndicate Base ****Syndicate Palace *****Crime Council Hall *Outer Rim Territories **Giranata Sector ***Giranat system ****Giranat *****Gira I *****Gira II *The galaxy *Unknown Regions **Abo system ***Abo ***Lehon ****Star Forge ****Temple of the Ancients **Andora system ***Andora ****Temple of the Thirteen *****Elected Hall **Yruidi |organizations=*Acidi Clan *Anacon Clan *Andoran Empire **Council of Thirteen ***Elected Five *Black Sun **Black Sun ruling council **Vigo *Bounty hunter *Cobralis Clan Council *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Crime Collective *Criminal **Assassin **Crime lord *Cult of Varl **Five Cult families **Hutt Cultist ***Grand Hutt Cultist **Hutt Priest ***Grand Hutt Priest *Fangal Clan *Fillip *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances *Galactic Federation Triumvirate *Galactic Republic **Grand Army of the Republic ***Jedi General ****High General *Giranat Empire *Hiss *Hutt Cartel **Hutt Cartel ruling council **Nebasco Cartel **Supreme Mogul *Infinite Empire *Je'daii Order **Je'daii Master *Jedi Order **Jedi Consular **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master **Jedi padawan **Jedi Temple Guard *Jefka Nebasco Lesco's criminal empire *Kajidic **Anj **Anjiliac **Bareesh **Besadii **Blujic **Chuba **Desilijic **Fa'athra **Faljozic **Fortiure ***Fortiure Guard ****Fortiure Guardian **Illip ***Fillip **Inijic **Kajidii **Kaltemmic **Malta **Masrii **Nebasco **Nem'ro **Nijiladii **Tobilic **Urdosh **Usilic **Vijilakii *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Konahrik Blujic Yulo's criminal empire *Koto Syndicate *Kulto Ithor *Nebasco Clan Council *New Infinite Empire **Infinite apprentice **Predor ***Over-Predor *New Republic *One Sith **One Sith Remnants *Order of Agravar **Shadow Apprentice **Shadow Master *Prime Minister *Pyke Syndicate *Serpens Clan *Sunrai Fa'athra Krui's criminal empire *Techno Union *Trade Federation *War Syndicate |species=*Aleena *Anacondan *Andoran *Anx *Blood Carver *Clawdite *Cobralis **Acidi **Anacon **Fangal **Serpens *Draethos *Dragona *Falleen *Giranata *Hiliskan *Human *Hutt *Inque *Ithorian *Kaminoan *Konari *Lotaran *Mon Calamari *Neti *Nikto *Ongree *Pyke *Rakata **Flesh Raider *Rodian *Selkath *Sith *Skakoan *Sluissi *Sugi *Togruta *Trandoshan *Twi'lek **Lethan **Rutian *Vurk *Wookiee *Yoda's species *Yruidi *Yuuzhan Vong *Xerox |vehicles=*Airspeeder **Ubese A-26 Airspeeder ***Bulduga's airspeeder * ** ***Andoran dreadnought ***[[Devastator-class Syndicate dreadnaught]] ***[[Pawa-class Huttese dreadnaught]] ***[[Zavuiri-class Pyke dreadnaught]] *Tank **Hutt Cartel battle tank **Isotope-6 battle tank |technology=*Blaster **Blaster pistol ***Isotope-6 blaster pistol ***Pyke blaster **Blaster rifle ***Isotope-6 heavy blaster rifle **Hutt blaster ***Isotope-6 blaster *Lightsaber **Aayla Secura's lightsaber **Ahsoka Tano's lightsaber **Coleman Kcaj's lightsaber **Kabbura's lightsaber **Kabbura Illip Happura's lightsaber **Lightsaber pike ***Kolluga's lightsaber pike *Staff **Yruidi staff *Sword **Vibroblade ***Andoran vibroblade |miscellanea=*Crime **Murder **Theft *Disease **Huttese Shadow Virus *Giranata Ancestral Crown *Isotope **Isotope-5 **Isotope-6 *Language **Galactic Basic Standard **Huttese ***Ancient Huttese *The Force }} Behind the scenes There were several issues that were not included in the Hutts video game series or had a storyline separate from the main one. Such ones included: Boldor the Redeemed Jedi, Cartel Invasions, and Age of Syndication. The Hutts comic book series has introduced several new species into the saga, which included: the enslaved Yruidi and Konari, and the massive force-sensitive Dragona and Giranata, as well as the warring Andorans. Notes and references Hutts Category:Issues of the Hutts series Category:Comics of the Hutts series Category:Novels of the Hutts series